1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device, and more particularly, to a liquid crystal display device having horizontal stripes of same-color subpixels using the same gate lines, and capable of improving picture quality by preventing crosstalk.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (“LCD”) device displays an image through a pixel matrix using electro-optical properties of liquid crystals. Each pixel (three colored subpixels) of the LCD device represents a desired color by a combination of red, green and blue subpixels controlling light transmittance by varying the arrangement of the liquid crystals in response to a data signal. Each subpixel contains liquid crystals that are controlled by a voltage difference (electric field) applied to a pixel electrode as a data signal supplied through a thin film transistor (“TFT”) (a switching element) and a common voltage supplied to a common electrode. The TFT is turned ON by a gate-ON voltage supplied via a gate line, thus passing the data signal supplied via a data line to the pixel electrode, and is turned OFF by a gate-OFF voltage supplied via the gate line. The gate-OFF voltage applied to the gate line should be kept stable so that the data signal charged to the pixel electrode can be controlled.
However, a ripple phenomenon occurs such that the common voltage swings along the data signal supplied to the data line(s) due to a coupling by a parasitic capacitance between the data line(s) and the common electrode overlapping each other with the liquid crystals disposed therebetween, resulting in crosstalk. Especially when a specific image data pattern having a severely biased polarity is displayed on a screen, the crosstalk becomes more severe and the ripple component of the common voltage is increased.